


Bound

by The_Word_Arranger



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Arranger/pseuds/The_Word_Arranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret desires are so much better when they aren’t a secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything like this before and I have a lot of feelings about it, most of which can be summed up by the following: ‘Who me? Write porn? I would never write porn, what are you talking about? This? This isn’t porn. It’s… oh look! My cow is on fire. Got to go. Kthanksbye.’
> 
> Yeah, it’s porn. It’s also longer than all my other stories put together. It’s not beta-ed and it’s all new writing territory for me so constructive criticism in encouraged.
> 
> All love to HamletMachine!

“I’m back!” Keeler came sailing into their quarters at the end of shift and watched bemused as Encke almost dropped his personal tablet on the floor. 

“Oh. Did I scare you? What are you watching?” Keeler crawled onto the bed to sit by Encke and pouted as Encke shoved the tablet under a pillow.

“Hey. What don’t you want me to see? Are you watching porn? Let me see!” Keeler reached behind Encke to retrieve the tablet and Encke rolled over on top of him, batting his hands away. 

“Ooh! It must be good if you don’t want me to see.” Keeler ground his ass up against Encke and while Encke was distracted by this un-sportsman-like behavior, Keeler got his hands on the tablet.

It was porn, but that wasn’t so unusual; Encke’s reaction was though. Keeler stared at the still image on the screen for a moment, before scrolling the video back to the beginning and pressing play. Still pinned to the bed, Keeler watched a beautiful blond woman in black lingerie walk into a lavishly decorated bedroom where a muscular man lay bound hand and foot to a four poster bed. His dark skin gleamed in the low lamplight, and he turned his head to kiss the woman’s fingers as she ran her hand down his handsome face.

“Kinda kinky sweetheart.” Keeler looked over his shoulder at Encke with a smile and a raised eyebrow. On screen, the woman began to tease the man by running her nails over his torso. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not,” Encke retorted, face hot. “It just popped up while I was scrolling through some other videos.”

Keeler paused the video and gave Encke a look that clearly told him that denial was not just a river in Egypt.

“Suuure, you just happened to come across this kinky video with a guy that looks kind of like you and a girl that looks kind of like me, tits and other bits aside. Try again sweetheart. Besides, this isn’t streaming, it’s playing from memory. How long have you had this video?”

Encke rolled off Keeler and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up with his back to him.

“’bout six months.” 

“Six months!” Keeler jumped up and knelt on the bed next to Encke. “Mother, Encke, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Encke shrugged his big shoulders and sighed. “Just not sure about the whole thing. Don’t know how I feel about being tied up. Don’t know how you’d feel about me asking you to wear something lacy.” His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “Don’t want you to laugh at me.” 

Keeler put his hands on Encke’s face and turned his head towards him. “Encke, I would never laugh at you; okay I laughed at you last time we were on shore leave, but you were drunk and it was funny, and you laughed too. What I mean is that I would never laugh at you for something like this.” He gestured to the tablet. “This is us bring each other’s fantasies to life. Isn’t that what lovers do? It’s what I would like to do for you.” Keeler gazed up into Encke’s eyes and Encke’s heart beat a little faster. 

Encke stared into Keeler’s beautiful blue eyes and couldn’t figure out how to tell Keeler that he already brought most of Encke’s fantasies to life just by breathing. That was way too tacky for him to say out loud, and he was already feeling pretty out of his depths. If Keeler was into the idea though, and judging by the flush high on his cheekbones he definitely was, Encke was not going to turn down this opportunity. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before Keeler?”

“No, but I’m sure I can find lots of information about it, if you want to try. It’s not like we have the stuff to do it tonight, and it’s probably not a good idea anyway with you so wound up about it.” Keeler scooted around to kneel behind Encke and began to gently rub his shoulders. “You’re all tense. Here, lie down and I’ll give you a massage.” 

Encke watched as Keeler hopped off the bed and began rummaging around in his dresser drawer, humming to himself and acting like they hadn’t just had an incredibly awkward conversation. Encke realized that maybe he was the one bringing all the awkward to the table. He already knew that Keeler was a little kinky; he loved having his hair pulled, loved being a little man-handled, and occasionally asked Encke to smack his ass when they were going hard and rough. Why was this different?

Keeler made a small “aha” noise and reappeared from the depths of his drawer with a bottle of the almond scented massage oil that he liked to use when rubbing Encke’s back. He’d bought it on their first shore leave together when he’d learned how much Encke loved having Keeler’s hands on him. It was wonderful stuff too; water based and condom safe, it could also be used as a lubricant for when the massage turned erotic and became less than relaxing. Encke set his ponderings aside and watched as Keeler came back to their bed.

“Arms up.” Keeler grabbed Encke’s off duty t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. “Get naked for me sexy.”

Encke stripped off the rest of his clothes and threw them in the direction of the hamper, missing as he was distracted by Keeler putting on a bit of a show taking off his own clothes. Keeler slowly unbuttoned the asymmetrical top of his uniform, knowing that Encke loved the revealing of his neck, his collarbones, his nipples and all the faint, little marks Encke’s mouth had left across his body. Really, Encke loved every part of Keeler he could get his hands on, and Keeler let him put them everywhere. Keeler gave a soft, breathy laugh of delight at the hungry look on Encke’s face and grabbed a hair stick. He shook out his braid and piled his hair on top of his head in a messy bun to keep it out of the way of the massage oil.

As Encke lay face down on the bed and felt Keeler’s weight settle on his ass, knees tight on either side of his hips and hands gliding smoothly up and down his back, he realized why what he was asking for was different.

He’d bottomed to Keeler before. Maybe he’d struggled with the idea a little bit at first because he didn’t see himself as a submissive man, but he’d discovered that relationships were all about give and take so he’d learned to take too. After the first few times, when it had stopped burning so much and it no longer felt awkward and achy, he hadn’t needed too much persuasion to keep switching it up in bed. After living a lifetime in a culture of ‘fuck or be fucked’ Encke finally learned to throw that bullshit in the trash. He learned to let himself be vulnerable under Keeler’s touch, and Keeler showed him over and over again, in his giving and taking, that vulnerable and submissive were not the same thing.

This was different because he was asking to submit, and that realization sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Cold?” Keeler’s hands paused in their soothing touch and Encke felt him lean closer until they were skin against skin.

Encke didn’t know quite what to say or how to say it, his self-realization jarring his thought process, so he gave a noncommittal “hmm” instead. Keeler went back to his massage, pressing in with more force against the knots in Encke’s back, and Encke felt himself begin to relax under his lover’s touch. 

If Keeler wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, then Encke would try to let it go, for now at least. He knew that Keeler wouldn’t throw it back in his face or try to embarrass him; he hadn’t before. The first time Encke bottomed, he’d moaned and shook and come so hard that he had no breath to make a sound, and Keeler hadn’t laughed at him. Instead, he had held Encke against his chest and stroked his short hair, looking sated and content and so pleased to be able to show Encke all the pleasures that his body could experience. 

What it really came down to was trust. Did Encke trust Keeler enough to submit to him, to put this secret part of himself in Keeler’s loving hands?

He felt those hands wander down his spine, caress his ass and brush against that place where he had only ever let Keeler touch him. 

“Encke?” Keeler’s voice was soft, asking for permission and Encke smiled to himself.

Yes, he trusted him. 

He spread his legs wider and pushed back against Keeler, moaning softly as the first of Keeler’s slender fingers slipped easily inside him. Encke saw Keeler reach his other hand out to grab the little bottle of lube from where it nestled warm under his pillow, and sighed when Keeler dribbled a bit more of it over his fingers. The second finger was slippery and warm, and Encke pressed his check into the pillow and swore when Keeler curled those two fingers and sent a wave of pleasure through him.

The third finger still burned a little bit as his body tried to reject the intrusion, and Encke turned his focus away from the stretching, almost too much feeling and concentrated on Keeler instead. He could feel Keeler’s body hot against his, legs smooth and cock hard against his thigh. He flexed that thigh and savored the breathy sigh that escaped Keeler’s lips. 

They broke apart for a moment, Encke rolling over and piling their pillows under his lower back, and Keeler grabbing a condom from their stash under the bed. Encke reached for Keeler’s hips, guiding him to straddle his chest so that Encke could get his mouth around his hard cock and suck the bitter, salty-sweet precum from the smooth tip. He dragged his tongue over the slit, drawing out more and watched Keeler throw his head back and moan. 

When Keeler’s thighs started to shake, Encke grabbed the condom and rolled it on, watching as Keeler slicked himself. Encke reached his hands up to pull the hair stick from Keeler’s hair so that the bun unraveled around his shoulders, and Keeler turned his head and pulled Encke’s index finger into his mouth. Encke’s cock twitched in pleasure against his belly.

“Come on baby.” Encke lay back against the mattress and cocked his hips up, helping Keeler align himself. The feeling of Keeler pushing inside him took his breath away, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open so that he could see the look of pleasure that washed over Keeler’s face. 

“Ohh, Encke. Unh.” Keeler took a moment, grounding himself with his hands on Encke’s inner thighs, and Encke was grateful because it was always just a little uncomfortable at the beginning. Then the moment was over, and Keeler smiled down at him as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Encke’s body. 

The smooth, liquid slide of Keeler inside him set Encke’s nerves on fire, and he rocked back as best as he could with his legs bent and Keeler’s weight against his knees. Keeler reached down to pull Encke’s fingers back into his mouth and closed his eyes, humming around them as his hips gradually picked up speed.

Encke wasn’t flexible enough to bend completely in half like Keeler could when they were face to face, but he still loved being able to see Keeler as they took pleasure in each other. The sights and sounds were as intoxicating as the feelings running through him, all of them coming together to drive him higher and higher, but when Keeler finally reached his slippery hand down to fist Encke’s cock, he had to close his eyes in bliss. 

“Oh baby. Keep going, feels so good.” Encke panted as he pulled his fingers from Keeler’s lips and grabbed his ass, helping him rock faster. “Almost there, don’t stop baby, so fucking close.”

Keeler’s mouth was open as he gasped, and his hair was fully loose and falling wildly about him. His moans and soft curses had devolved into an endless, escalating chant of “yes Encke, oh Encke, oh Encke, oh… ohh Encke!” 

Keeler shook as he came and the cry of his name and the tightening of the hand around his cock tipped Encke over into his own release. He came, spurting over his belly and chest with Keeler’s name on his lips, and he couldn’t remember what he’d been so afraid of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now presenting: Awkward Interlude Chapter! This story is like one of those gross sandwich cookies where the cookies are better than the filling.

Some of his nervousness came back the next day when Encke returned from shouting fighters around the track during PT to find Keeler curled up with both of their tablets. He knew immediately that Keeler was watching the video that started the whole thing. Encke had watched it so many times that he recognized the audio track. He also knew, intellectually, that the best way for Keeler to understand what he wanted was for him to watch the video that inspired his fantasies, but he suddenly felt more naked than he ever had before. He was comfortable being physically naked, but being emotionally naked was so much harder, especially when it was his sexual desires that Keeler was studying.

And he really was studying them. Encke could see that he was half hard in his uniform, enjoying the video but ignoring his sexual arousal in favor of taking notes on his own tablet. He looked up and smiled when Encke came in, and Encke couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey sweetheart. How many kilometers did you get out of them tonight?” Keeler asked, setting the tablets aside and stretching his arms up so that Encke could see his flat stomach and little belly button. 

“Not enough, but I feel kinda bad when they start puking.” Encke sat down next to Keeler on the bed and kissed him gently on the lips. “You watching that video?”

“Mhm. Tonight is your turn to catch me watching porn.” Keeler smiled at his little joke and wrapped his arms around Encke’s shoulders, ready to give into his libido now that Encke was back to play. 

Encke was so relieved to have a lover who was accepting of the situation, so grateful that Keeler could laugh and talk like it didn’t matter that he had one tablet playing his lover’s kinky video of choice, and the other tablet open to pages about ropes and safety in bondage and women’s underwear. 

Maybe it really didn’t matter. 

He pulled Keeler closer and kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue and squeezing his ass, and giving Keeler the things that he knew drove his desire as a thank you for learning what drove his. 

“Encke?” Keeler was a little breathless when they broke apart, and his eyes were glazed and half closed. 

“Just thinking ‘bout what a lucky man I am,” Encke reached down to cup Keeler’s erection through his pants, “and how much I want you, no matter what we do.”

“Yeah?” Keeler jumped up and started walking to the head, deliberately swaying his hips so that Encke would stare at his ass. “Come get lucky with me in the shower then.”

Encke was only too happy to oblige.

***

Later, when they were clean and relaxed, they sat down together to look at Keeler’s research and talk about what Encke was asking for. They set their scene, as Keeler called it, for the evening before their next day off. Keeler told him that he’d read that some people have very strong reactions to being bound, especially the first time, and that it was always best to schedule lots of time afterwards to simply be alone together. Encke was surprised at just how much went into creating his fantasy scenario. What looked so simple in the video turned out to be much more complicated, requiring lots of planning on Keeler’s part and a lot of talking about exactly what Encke wanted from the experience. 

They talked about safe words, and why they were an important tool for communication in a scene. Encke picked the standards yellow for ‘ease up’ and red for ‘we’re done now’, but left the possibility open for them to choose more personal ones later if this became a permanent addition to their sex lives. They talked about how Encke wanted to be bound but not humiliated, and about how Keeler was interested in wearing lingerie but didn’t want to be treated as a woman. They talked about teasing and pain, and decided to explore the first aggressively and the latter with more caution. Keeler showed Encke pictures of different ways of tying rope, some of them very fancy, like art, and some of them more utilitarian. They agreed on a simple set of rope cuffs and Keeler found plans online for how to connect them under the mattress since they didn’t have posts or legs on their bed.

Later, after their purchases came on the next supply ship, Encke watched Keeler practice tying the cuffs on himself, learning through repetition how to get a secure cuff that wouldn’t fall apart under pressure, but also wouldn’t be too tight, so that there was no danger of cutting off circulation or damaging nerves. Keeler stored all the ropes in a box under their bed. There was another box there, covered in frilly pink writing that Encke was resolutely not going to open. He wanted at least part of the evening to be a surprise. 

Encke had never had an experience quite like this to look forward to. It built sexual anticipation in a way that a glance across the briefing room table or a text promising all the things they would do to each other never could. When they first set the date, more than three weeks out, Encke thought that he would be tearing his mohawk out in anxiety over having to wait that long. Instead, as the days rolled by, he found himself looking eagerly forward to what they had planned together.

It helped that Keeler was the same as ever, both in his work and in their personal interactions. He was funny, sarcastic, intelligent and observant, and it was so easy for Encke to love him. Whether or not things went well on their night, they would experience it together and Encke knew that it would be a memory he would never forget. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crosses off ‘Write hot, sweet, semi-realistic porn’ from bucket list.*
> 
> Tada! It’s finished, the *ahem* climax of this story. This really was way too much fun to write.
> 
> I hope all the rest of you dirty Starfighter lovers enjoy my sexy Saturday present.

Finally, after weeks of waiting and anticipating, the day of their scene arrived. For everyone else, it was just another day, and if anyone noticed that Encke was just a bit more alert, just a bit more restless, then nobody said anything.

He met Keeler for dinner in the mess, both of them sighing in relief at finally being off duty with no work tomorrow and a fun evening ahead of them. When they finished eating, they returned to their quarters and started working through their pre-scene plan. 

Keeler showered first, twisting his hair up to keep it dry and Encke spent those minutes tidying up the room. He made sure the condoms and lube were out, and set a towel and both of their water bottles on the desk within easy reach. He turned off the overhead light, and set the desk lamp to a soft glow. The simple tasks kept his mind occupied and helped him feel in control. He laughed a bit at that thought, because being in control of being out of control was a funny notion. It was true though, and it was at the heart of what he was trusting Keeler to help him achieve.

When Keeler emerged, pink and damp from the shower, Encke went to take his own, escaping the alluring sight of his lover walking around naked so that his skin would dry. He quickly but thoroughly washed his body and his short hair, not wanting to linger too long on necessities but unwilling to be sloppy. He left the head to find Keeler putting the finishing touches on the rope set-up, and his heart started accelerating. 

Keeler stood up with a sly smile and pulled Encke towards him by the towel around his waist. He let Keeler pull the towel from his body and they took a moment to stand there naked with each other, physically and emotionally. Keeler stood on his toes to rub his nose against Encke’s before he stepped back and grabbed the pink box. 

“Lie down on the bed Encke, and let me go get dressed.”

***

Encke’s heart skipped a beat when Keeler emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. The outfit Keeler wore was black, simple and surprisingly modest. A satin, delicately strapped slip hugged his body and fell to mid thigh where attached garters held up opaque thigh highs. The little metal buckles of the garters caught the light from the desk lamp, and Keeler’s pale skin glowed against the black of the teddy. He didn’t look like a woman, the slip leaving little to the imagination, or like a man in woman’s clothing because there was nothing about the slip that made it cut only for a woman’s body. Instead, standing in the doorway to the head and blushing in an enticing mixture of pleased and embarrassed, Keeler looked like the most perfectly beautiful man Encke had ever seen. He wore no shoes and his hair fell unbound down his back in slight waves from being braided all day. Encke could barely breathe and Keeler was still all the way across the room.

“Baby,” he implored, “come closer and let me touch you.”

“I thought the idea was that you wouldn’t be able to touch me.” Keeler crossed the room and sat on the bed next to where Encke leaned against the wall. 

“Not ‘till you tie me up. Gods, you are so beautiful baby.” Encke pulled him across his lap and began to run his hands up and down Keeler’s slim body. The satin was cool against his fingers, and Keeler’s body was warm where his arms were bare. Everything about it touched off Encke’s arousal and he felt himself come fully hard. 

“Do you like it? I know it’s not lacy like in the video, but this just seems more like me.” Keeler wrapped one arm around Encke’s shoulders and started planting little kisses up the side of his neck. Encke shivered in pleasure when he felt the sharp edge of Keeler’s teeth gently tug on his ear lobe.

“It’s perfect.” One of Encke’s hands caressed Keeler’s stocking covered legs and then toyed with a garter where it rested against one pale, smooth thigh. “How do you get your underwear off with this on? It looks kinda complicated.”

“Oh. The garters just slide apart, but I’m not wearing the underwear.”

Encke reached a hand down over Keeler’s hip to fondle one of his ass cheeks, and couldn’t find a panty line. 

“Fuck.”

Keeler blushed. “They didn’t look like they would fit.”

“Fuck.”

Keeler gave a soft chuckle. “Lie down sweetheart.”

They rearranged themselves so that Encke lay flat on his back and Keeler could reach the ends of the ropes he had run under the mattress. He started with Encke’s ankles, carefully folding and wrapping the rope around to create a wide cuff, the black rope just a few shades darker than Encke’s skin. When Keeler finished Encke’s second ankle, he checked the rope to make sure there was enough slack before lying down next to him and holding him while Encke adjusted to his restraints. After a few minutes to make sure nothing was falling asleep, Keeler repeated the actions on Encke’s wrists and then sat back to look at his bound lover, breathing hard.

“You okay Encke?” 

“Yeah.” Encke’s voice was breathless and he flexed his limbs tight against his bonds before letting his body fall slack against the bed.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop anything, or untie you. Use your safe words if you need to. I want you to get what you want out of this.” 

Encke’s voice was husky when he replied. “I want you to touch me baby.”

Keeler did.

***

He started by caressing Encke’s hands, running his long, cool fingers across rough palms and over the wrist cuffs, making Encke focus on how he was bound. He ran his hands lightly up the insides of Encke’s arms, and dug his finger tips into the biceps that he loved so much. Keeler smiled when Encke flexed the muscles under his hands, showing off his strength, and then Keeler moved to straddle Encke’s middle to remind him who was in charge. 

Keeler pulled his long, soft hair over his shoulder and gathered it in one hand, using the feathery tips to caress Encke’s skin. He swept his silky tresses over Encke’s forehead and across his eyelids, down his nose, his lips and chin, before dancing over his chest and nipples. Encke watched Keeler through half lidded eyes and let the tickling, teasing touch flow through him.

It was so strange being bound like this. Encke was so used to being able to reach out and touch his lover that it was disconcerting at first when he couldn’t. He focused his mind on the present and tried to let go of his need to control, his need to perform, and his need to do anything but lay there and let Keeler do what he wanted with him.

Keeler touched him in ways that he never had before. He seemed fascinated by the passivity of his normally active lover, and spent time seeing what reactions he could pull from Encke. The longer Encke lay there bound, the easier it was for him to give uninhibited reactions to whatever Keeler could dream up to do.

Keeler dragging his nails lightly over his arms raised goose bumps and Keeler repeated the action several times before digging his nails in harder and making Encke hiss in pleasured pain. Gentle pinches to the insides of his elbows made him twitch, ticklish fingers up his sides made him squirm, and the feeling of Keeler gently closing his teeth around his adam’s apple made him shake. 

All of these things made Keeler smile.

He leaned forward from his seat on Encke’s stomach until they were chest to chest and took his time kissing Encke. He rubbed his lips against Encke’s and used his tongue to pry his mouth open and lick the sensitive seam where his lips gave way to the moist interior of his mouth. He stroked his tongue over Encke’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, and his tongue before retreating and biting at Encke’s lips. Then he sat back up and stared down at Encke, panting gently and looking hazy and lust drunk. Encke tried to reach a hand up to touch that expression, but the cuff held him fast to the bed and he couldn’t. 

And it was wonderful.

Keeler licked his lips before moving down to kneel on the bed between Encke’s spread legs and began kissing his stomach. He let his hair fall over Encke’s thighs and groin, and that tickling sensation contrasted against the warmth of Keeler’s tongue tracing the lines in his abs pulled the first moan from his throat. Encke found that once he started making noise, he couldn’t stop and he had enough brain power left to wonder if he would be hoarse later. Then Keeler moved down further to wrap his lips around Encke’s erection, and Encke lost whatever he had left of his mind.

Keeler teased him with his mouth, alternating between gentle kisses and soft licks, and deep, hard sucks that hollowed his cheeks and pulled Encke’s hips off the bed. His hands were warm now, and he made sure Encke was watching before licking his own finger tips and touching every part of Encke that he could reach. He caressed Encke’s balls, fondling them and gently tugging before running his fingers along the soft, sensitive skin behind them. He massaged his thumbs against Encke’s twitching anus, and everywhere his hands went, his mouth soon followed. Encke’s hands balled into fists and he couldn’t bear to watch the blond head of his beautiful lover between his legs.

Keeler worked Encke over with tongue, lips and teeth until he could almost taste his orgasm. He was so unbearably close when Keeler stopped and pulled his mouth from Encke’s almost purple cock. Encke shook and swore, and Keeler grabbed the base of his erection and squeezed until Encke wasn’t in danger of coming anymore. The denial of his orgasm felt so good and hurt so bad that Encke felt his eyes well with tears, and Keeler must have seen because he relaxed his grip a bit and stroked Encke’s chest.

“Check in with me sweetheart. Are you still okay?”

Encke licked his dry lips and tried to reply, but all that he could force out was a breathy half laugh. He shook his head yes instead, and Keeler smiled and kissed his lips before pulling away.

Keeler stood on the bed over Encke and ran his hands up and down his own body for long minutes, pulling the low neckline of the teddy down enough to play with his nipples and stroking his erection through the sleek, black satin. He let his hands dance along the skin of his legs where the skirt and stockings didn’t meet before reaching down and unclasping the garters. Then Keeler turned around and sat down again on Encke. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube from where Encke had set it out of the way at the end of the bed and slicked up the fingers on his right hand. When he was satisfied, he reached that hand back between his legs and started to finger himself, giving Encke a perfect view of his fingers disappearing into his body. 

Encke let out a sound that was almost a whine, and Keeler turned his head and bit the bony knob on the inside of Encke’s left ankle. He took his time adding fingers until he could easily work four of them in and out because his fingers were slender, and Encke wasn’t. When he was ready, he grabbed a condom and turned back to face Encke. He rolled the condom over Encke’s leaking cock and lubed it well before kneeling over his hips and reaching back to align them. He sank down slowly, savoring the slide and the absolutely lost look on Encke’s face. When he bottomed out with his ass against Encke’s thighs, he took his time adjusting to the deep penetration that their position afforded them. 

They were both already so close from all the teasing that Keeler knew it wouldn’t take much to send both of them flying into orgasms. He rocked his hips slowly and tried to draw their play out, adding bits of pain to distract and entice Encke. Keeler reached back to grab Encke’s thighs so that he couldn’t move, and left bruises that would hide under his dark skin while he worked himself up and down Encke’s erection. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he bent forward again, moaning as he rubbed his satin covered hardness against Encke’s stomach. He turned his head to lick and bite at Encke’s hard nipples until they were sore and Encke cried out and tried to jerk away. Then he sat up, pressing Encke to the bed with the weight of his arms and body, and concentrated on riding his lover hard and fast until they both came. 

Encke came first with a wordless shout and his broken cry was intoxicating perfection to Keeler’s ears. He hiked the end of the skirt up around his waist and worked himself with one hand, the copious amounts of his precum easing the friction. He came shooting over Encke’s chest and a little on his chin before slumping forward with his arms locked to hold him up. He stayed there for a moment trying to catch his breath and watching Encke’s face as he started to drift into hazy, post-scene afterglow. Then Keeler pulled himself together, separating them and disposing of the condom in the trash by the bed. He left the stockings on but pulled the slip over his head and set it over the chair with a fond smile, before grabbing the towel and returning to the bed to clean them both up. Encke still looked so out of it, barely reacting as Keeler untied his arms and then his legs, rubbing the places where the cuffs had been for nearly forty-five minutes. Keeler lay down next to Encke, pulled his docile lover into his arms and held him close while he drifted off. 

***

When Encke woke, he was warm and he knew instinctively that he was safe in Keeler’s arms.

His mind was still hazy, but the sensations of his body were calling him back to consciousness. He felt aware of his body in a way that was new to him, the bruises on his thighs, the pain in his nipples and the phantom pressure on his ankles and wrists all vying for his attention. He rubbed his face into Keeler’s neck and lay there while he came the rest of the way back to himself from wherever it was that Keeler had sent him.

The movement woke Keeler, and he rolled up onto an elbow so that he could look down at Encke’s face. 

“Hey love. How are you feeling?” He reached out a hand to stroke behind Encke’s ear and down his neck.

Encke let out a happy sigh, “Good doesn’t begin to cover it, but it’s all I got right now.” He was pretty proud of himself for putting that sentence together with half his brain fried.

Keeler gave him a radiant smile. “I’m glad.” He bit his lip before adding, “I enjoyed myself too, even more than I expected.”

Encke raised an eyebrow at that admission. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. We can talk more later, about what was good and what could be better, but I think it went well. Did you get what you wanted?”

“Fuck yes.” Encke’s voice dropped to a rough whisper, “and then some.”

Keeler lay back down and pressed his body against Encke’s until there wasn’t any space between them from toes to lips. They kissed deeply for several minutes, reconnecting with each other after their volatile and emotional evening. When Keeler wrapped his leg around Encke’s thigh, Encke noticed something that jolted him back to the present.

“You’re still wearing the stockings?”

Keeler looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be embarrassed or smug. He blushed, but his lips curled into a devious little smile, and he rubbed one stocking covered leg against Encke’s.

“Fuck baby, that’s so hot.” Encke rolled them both over until he was looking down into Keeler’s blue eyes, and reached a hand out to stroke his blond hair where it was strewn messily across the pillow. “Will you let me fuck you in them?”

Keeler smiled coyly and wrapped his legs up around Encke’s neck in a feat of flexibility that never failed to arouse him.

“I was hoping you’d ask.”

***


End file.
